Demma
Demma (May 2, 2016 - June 1, 2016) was a non-sentient being created by Jesse Ridgway using parts of Damien and Emma and the former "protector" of the Wingless Eagle, and the quaternary antagonist of the Psycho Series. This strange foam and wall creation was the result of Jesse's ever-decaying mental state. Biography ''The Psycho Series'' Just before Jesse's room in the Morton Building was destroyed, Damien and Emma were "married" and were spiritually connected to one another, in Jesse's mind.Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room When the room did get destroyed, Jesse carved Damien out of the wall and took it with him to Larry's and eventually the Wingless Eagle.WHAT'S LEFT...? *PSYCHO UPDATE* Demma's first proper appearance was in [[HONEYMOON PHASE!|''HONEYMOON PHASE!]], however at this point, it was only just being manufactured by Jesse, as Damien's head was duct taped to Emma's head, but without a body. During the stay at Wingless Eagle, Demma was injured in [[THE DEVIL'S WOODS!|''THE DEVIL'S WOODS!]], when Melissa Stahlberger damaged it with a frying pan, causing the arms to be severed and its torso was split in half, which Jesse later fixed.THOUGHTS ON INFINITE WARFARE?| QnA #26 After Jeff Sr. destroyed Larry's RV, Jesse took Demma with him and went back to the Ridgway Residence. Death Jesse, angered that Demma will possibly "destroy" him and drive him to the edge of insanity, batted Demma to the wall multiple times and split both Damien and Emma away from the damaged Styrofoam body, effectively destroying it.DEMMA'S DEMISE! Personality Although it is an inanimate object voiced by Jesse Ridgway, it has it's own "way of thinking" to an extent, Demma displays an unusually deep and booming voice, which can be interpreted as frightening to some, but smart, wise and powerful to Jesse. Demma can also have a dark sense of humor, he is somehow sexually frustrated, finding other Demma heads attractive, he also enjoys butternut squash baby food.NAIL IN THE COFFIN! In his final moments he truly turns against Jesse, stating that he is in control, in his mind, getting in his head, stating he knows what he will eventually do. Jesse is Demma, but Demma is his own, to an extent. Trivia *Demma bears some similarities to Wilson the Volleyball from the 2000 survival epic . They are both inanimate objects that have been personified and serve as the only friend (in Jesse Ridgway's POV, there is an exception) in their time stranded. *Despite being supposed to somehow join Emma and Damien, Demma almost always "spoke" (through Jesse) in Damien's voice and persona. In the few occasions when the Emma side of Demma let herself be heard, she "spoke" in a stereotypical Southern US accent; Jesse himself seemed amused by this facet of Demma's personality he had just playfully improvised. More in general Jesse's supposed relation with Emma was lighthearted if not tongue-in-cheek; his "dialogs" with Demma by contrast showed darker obsessive overtones, which made most present people uneasy. *Demma has lived a total of 31 days. References Category:Featured Articles Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Villains